


Mirror

by KillJoy998



Series: The Programme [4]
Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: Anti-Virus!Pewdie, Innocent!Cry, M/M, Virus!Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mere reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Sparkle_Unicorn/gifts).



> Just an insight to Cry in the mirror.

Cry watches days go past like counting minutes on a stray clock; it's inevitable, because he isn't able to close his eyes and forget everything that's happened to him.

 

He's alone, and maybe that's the worst part of it. It all started because he felt too lonely in the giant world he was holed up in... He's always been alone. No one seemed to take a liking to him, which is why he could count his 'friends' on one hand, and still have fingers to spare. It's too sad to even spend a moment to think about, honestly, but most days he has no choice. He doesn't have a recollection of time nor dates, so it could have been a year or a day for all he truly knew. A day seems far too short though, he knows he's been trapped here for far too long.

 

He despises himself too much to stay sane with just himself as company, which is probably what fuels that _thing_ who's supposedly him. He has knowledge of the CyberSpace, and knows that the _thing_ is terrorising everything inside. He _knows_ but doesn't have the ability to _do_ anything. He's stuck forever unless someone can take the _thing_ down.

 

He never wished for this to happen; the Mask was always his friend. It was a part of him just like breathing was, and he always secretly knew that it had a life all on it's own... But he should've done something. He shouldn't have let it come to this. It took a copy of him, and destroyed him, sucking out the last bit of good in him, and now uses it to get it's sick revenge. On what he just isn't sure.

 

His depression is the reason why he's in here, he's sure of it. The Programme only takes people who have such a small excuse for a life, and he was painfully in that category. He was the fucking King of that damned category and all he has now is his stupid reflection that haunts him minute after hour after day. He doesn't know how to deal with it, because even as he smashes his fists against the glass, it never breaks. It doesn't even waver. He doesn't have the ability to save himself from this Hell, and he'll rot in here if the _thing_ doesn't get destroyed.

 

" _Cry..._ "

 

Ryan doesn't even lift his head up to see the figure before him on the opposite side of the mirror; he knows what he looks like. It's him, the exact same, except with a mask that's ripped in half and a demonic gaze set on anything it can.

 

"Hello," he greets the _thing_ easily, because he's gotten used to it by now.

 

" _You're crying, Cry..."_ the _thing_ snickers like he's made the funniest joke in the world, and Ryan doesn't want to take the abuse.

 

"Have you finished with your day?" he spits viciously, watching as the _thing_ just blinks at him, completely unfazed.

 

" _I had fun."_

 

"I bet you fucking did," Ryan growls, his eyes growing cold as he takes another swing at the mirror, but it only hardens under his touch instead of breaking.

 

It makes Cry reel back in pain with the _thing_ laughing happily.

 

" _We love games, Cry... And somebody played with me."_

 

It's that statement that makes Ryan lift his head back up again, eyebrows raising in rage and confusion, "...What?"

 

" _Somebody played with me. Tag... Hide and Seek... It was fun. He's our Hero, Cry. Our Hero."_

 

"Shut up!" Cry orders viciously, and almost attempts to smack the glass again, but stops himself just in time, "Leave me the fuck alone! I have no interest in your fucking games and-- What?"

 

" _Our Hero, Cry."_

 

"We... We have a Hero?"

 

And his question holds the biggest mistake he could ever make. _We_.

 

A laugh overrides him from the _thing_ , and it's that which makes Cry cry once again. "N-No! We're not the same! You're not me!"

 

" _I think... In time... You can be. You can be like me."_

 

"No!" Cry explodes, and it... it cracks the mirror...

 

It breaks the glass and then the wall disappears completely, but it seems like the air in the mirror disappears with it, and Cry is choking on absolutely nothing. It worsens when he finds two rough hands on his neck.

 

" _You're me... Don't you see? You can be like me... It'll be fun... We can play games..."_

 

But before Cry is convinced, Ryan snaps awake and he pushes the _thing_ off of him, eyes wide as he gasps for breath that doesn't even exist.

 

The thing turns on him, eyes narrowed and dangerous as it screeches, clearly finally turning against Ryan with such a terrifying demeanour.

 

 _"My Hero..."_ it croaks, " _Not yours..."_


End file.
